Carton in the Pocket
by LM Simpson
Summary: modern teen AU oneshot. prompt: drugs. Pinocchio can deal with most of Lampwick's flaws. His smoking isn't one of those.


**Title**: The Carton in the Pocket  
><strong>Author<strong>: Kady the Red Panda/kate_chan91 on LJ  
><strong>Fandom(s)<strong>: Disney's Pinocchio  
><strong>Pairing(s)<strong>: teen!Lampwick/Pinocchio  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Warning(s)<strong>: sad Pinoke  
><strong>Summary<strong>: prompt: drugs. Pinocchio can deal with most of Lampwick's flaws. His smoking isn't one of those. MODERN TEEN AU  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 576  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I am not associated with Disney or own the rights to the original novel.  
><strong>Other tidbits<strong>: First _Pinocchio_ fanfic ever. _The Little Mermaid_ is my favorite Disney movie but _Pinocchio_ is in the top five as well. This is also a fill for a disney_kink prompt. They asked for a modern teen AU, so here we go :)

0000

"Gee, this really is a pretty sunset," a content Pinocchio said, eyes half shut, silly smile on his face, head on Lampwick's shoulder.

Lampwick, the only one brave enough to dangle his legs over the cliff they were sitting on, observed the same scarlet sunset that his boyfriend did.

"Yeah, ya got that right Pinoke."

The redhead's fingers wiggled. It was getting pretty cold; nothing like a smoke to help warm up the fingers so he can drive the two back to Pinocchio's house. Of course, there was one problem with that...

"Say, uh, can you scoot over a little for a sec?"

"What?" Pinocchio lifted his scrawny body about a centimeter before realizing what he meant. _Oh..._

He often forgot when Lampwick began smoking. It was before Pinocchio met him about a year ago. Pinocchio didn't like the habit one bit. There was the obvious facts and side effects: the boy's clothes smelling reeked of tobacco all the time, the yellowed nails, what the younger boy was certain was the beginning of wrinkles on the other's forehead.

And then there was that before his father quit for good he accidentally set his wood shop on fire from some loose burning embers making contact with the many flammable items in the place. Father, his cat Figaro, his late fish Cleo and him were fine, but the supply room was missing most of its supplies by the time the fire was extinguished. He could still remember the smoke detectors blaring, the suffocating black clouds and the indescribable fears of knowing he was inside a fire. Nine years later the incident still gave him the occasional nightmare. Nope, Pinocchio didn't like the habit one bit.

Pinocchio whimpered after the L&G Red carton left Lampwick's pocket. Lampwick grunted while trying to open the new carton with his barely there fingernails until he noticed how disappointed the teenager sitting Indian style three or so scoots away looked at him. Not just disappointed, devastated. A little extreme perhaps. But the year younger boy tended to act as such. It was just in the naive boy's nature.

Then Lampwick realized what Pinocchio said about the fire at Mister Gepetto's wood shop when the dude was seven. Lampwick never tried to smoke around him until this time, when he put his needs before enjoying this nice sunset with Pinoke. His empty stomach seemingly flipped with guilt. He needed to rectify it.

The hand holding the carton away from his chest moved to his side. "Y'know what? I'll just... not do it right now. M'kay?"

Pinocchio's saddened gaze only slightly softened. He tried to feign a smile, but Pinocchio's concern for his friend (which, as Lampwick felt, was the most anyone save for his mama ever gave to his bucktoothed behind), showed in the his baby blue eyes. He really wanted the redhead to be okay.

The unopened carton flew through the air before crashing through some branches far below. Lampwick looked again at Pinocchio. This time the slight smile was genuine. Much better. He was out of smokes, but if it cheered Pinocchio up it was the right thing, he supposed. He wasn't sure when, or even if, he would get another pack, but that was not the most important thing right now. Enjoying the sunset and the weight on his shoulder was. Lampwick had to say: he only started dating Pinocchio a couple weeks ago but that boy was already changing him.


End file.
